The present invention relates to the area of grave markers, and, in particular, grave markers in which pictures, photographs, etc. can be displayed.
Although cemetery markers generally display the name and vital statistics of the individual involved, it is often desired that the deceased's photograph or other pictorial representation be included on the grave marker. A problem with pictorial representations is that they are subject to deterioration from ultraviolet radiation emanating from the sun's rays.
Zentmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,859 discloses a grave marker having provision for a photograph to be mounted in a recessed frame in the face of the marker.
Warembourg U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,830 shows a memorial placque for attachment to a gravestone which placque has a place for a picture to be positioned behind a convex glass cover.
Bergener U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,159 shows a cemetery marker with a recess to hold a picture which has been cast in layers of plaster with the inner layers colored to form a background for the picture and the outer layer clear to allow the picture to be seen.
Burgener U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,159 shows a similar construction with a clear ultra violet filter face to prevent deterioration of the photograph from blue-violet radiation. Thus Burgener U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,159 shows an appreciation of the problem which the present invention solves in a unique fashion.
A primary object of this invention is to provide new and useful cemetery marker wherein the marker is capable of exhibiting pictures, photographs, and the like to observers.
A further object is to provide in cemetery markers a means for displaying photographs, etc. without exposing the photographs to excessive amounts of ultraviolet light.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.